The present invention generally relates to the field of computing. More specifically, the present invention relates to ways for smartphones to interact with smart conference systems.
Smartphones have become important pieces of technology that many people carry on a regular basis. During a public conference, such as an educational seminar, a speech, a meeting, a class, and the like, there is commonly a person who is talking to an audience. As part of such a conference, the presenter may desire to interact with the audience by receiving questions from the audience. Presently, that situation is handled in one of a variety of different manners. The questions might just be shouted at the presenter, which can require the presenter to repeat the question because other audience members might not have been able to hear the question. The conference administrator might provide a microphone for use by the audience. However, such a microphone has to be passed around from audience member to audience member and can be time consuming. Furthermore, it might not always be evident to other audience members where the person who is speaking is located, which can be disconcerting.